Hakufu Sonsaku
The protagonist of the series. She is busty, blonde haired (light red in the anime), green-eyed, not terribly bright but immeasurably powerful despite only being a D-ranked toushi. Hakufu cares little for the politics involved between the toushi, only caring about fighting for the sake of fighting, but is staunchly against unnecessary violence and killing. Biography (Manga) Book 1: Violent Femme Hakufu Sonsaku is the main protagonist in Battle Vixens. She is 17/18 years of age when she is first introduced. Previously, she spent her life in the country with her mother Goei practicing flower arranging and tea ceremonies, and also training heavily in various martial arts. After dreaming about fighting, she encountered Han Nou, a toushi from Youshyu Academy and promptly beat him up. When she returned home, her mother announced that she could no longer stay in her home or her town and must travel to Tokyo. Upon arrival at Nanyo Academy, she took out 30 toushi as her mother suggested, before facing Gakushu, of Nanyo's Big Four. She was seemingly beaten, and her cousin Shuuyu Koukin reprimanded her for messing with a B-Rank (Koukin stated that Hakufu was 'barely an E-Rank'). However, it later became apparent that Sonsaku had 'tagged' Gakushu, severely damaging his knees with a 'delayed internal attack'. On her way to the academy's introductory seminar, Sonsaku was attacked by the insane Big Four member Kannei Kouha after she was targeted for assassination by Enjutsu, the overlord of Nanyo. She was in mortal danger until fellow Big Four member Ryomou Shimei appeared and disposed of Kouha. Book 2: Wild Things When Shimei assaulted Hakufu, a long battle ensued. Shimei gained the advantage over Hakufu, forcing her into submission and seemingly killing her, until Hakufu's inner dragon was awakened for the first time. Hakufu lost all control and the battle ended with Saji Genpou managing to subdue her and rescue the hospitalized Shimei. While taking a walk, Hakufu encountered Kakouton Genjou and helped him out in a tight situation. The two became friends. After another assassination was called upon Sonsaku and Koukin (this time by Toutaku), the duo were set upon by Taishiji Shigi, who quickly disposed of Koukin. Hakufu however, proved more of a challenge. Book 3: Battle Blues After Hakufu showed what she could do and provoked Shigi to do the same, Hakufu and Koukin were taken down easily by the A-Rank. Shigi was subsequently stabbed in the back by Ryuyou, injuring his spine and paralyzing him. After she learned of this and considered it to be her fault, Hakufu decided that she did not want to fight of be a part of the toushi world anymore. This came at an inappropriate time, as she had already been entered for Nanyo in the 14th Great Toushi Tournament. Hakufu visited Shigi on the day of the tournament. She spoke to him while he was unconscious and admitted that she still wanted to fight, even though she was worried that others would meet the same fate as him. As she was leaving, Shigi defied the odds and lifted his arm. This awakened Hakufu from her state and she rushed to help her cousin and Gakushu in the tournament. On the way she encountered a group of Youshyu assailants led by Ryuyou and Han Nou. After defeating them, Han Nou attempted to explain to her how toushi are merely the 'ride' for their magatamas and that each toushi's fate is already set out. Book 4: Unbreakable Book 6: Girl on Girl Hakufu quickly disposed of Koukin and continued her battle with Ukitsu. However, in her new form, Hakufu gained a powerful advantage over her. Ukitsu was beaten into submission and Hakufu was about to slay her when Koukin stepped in and took the blow, leaving him impaled by the sword. Hakufu woke up the next morning and became suddenly aware of the damage she had caused. She spent the night with the unconscious Koukin and unbeknownst to the both of them, healed his wounds with her powers. However, this transferred the evil energy in Koukin which manifested from the sword into Hakufu. She became aware of this the next day when she noticed a skull-shaped mark appearing on her chest. The dark chi began to cloud her mind until she ran away and encountered Shisonzui, who announced that the dark energy was quickly killing her, but marvelled at how she still managed to shine through and become ever stronger. Biography (Anime) Bio Hakufu Sonsaku is a fighter who just recently moved to nanyo acadamy,she later through out the series has became the leader of nanyo acadmy this was shown in ikki tousen great guardians.Hakufu also stars in an upcoming Manga called T.C.H. Hakufu is an incrediable fighter but is also incredibly stupid she is being constintly teased by the boys in school because of her large breast and stupidity and always replies with "HEY YOU CALLED ME STUPID, AND ANYONE WHO SAYS STUPID FIRST IS REALLY STUPID!".She also has a strong love intrest for a new fighter. Appearances Hakufu appears in ikki tousen, ikki tousen dragon destiny, ikki tousen great guardians and a new upcoming anime and manga clashover. Sources Romance Hakufu has faught along side a new fighter (Dre)in the new series they have faught together and little by little they got more closer and their bond got stronger.